A Little Holiday Romance
by Karrit
Summary: Goku has a little romantic Christmas surprise for Chichi. This story is dedicated to my boyfriend and the memory of the late Charles Schultz, who always reminded me why I love Christmas in 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'.


A Little Holiday Romance

Disclaimer:  Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.  Snoopy and Peanuts are property of the late Charles Schultz.

Author's note:  This story is dedicated to the memory of the late Charles Schultz and my boyfriend, Sergio Discua.

Chichi gazed up at the clock as she placed a 22 lb turkey into the oven.  It was eleven-thirty.  Christmas Eve was nearing its end and Christmas Day would begin.  The woman hummed the tune of Silent Night to herself as she hurried to finish up in the kitchen and set the presents under the tree before heading to bed.  She had just set five pumpkin pies to cool on the kitchen counter when two muscular arms came from behind and wrapped themselves around her.  "Ho Ho Ho," laughed a jolly voice.  It was Goku.

He was wearing a Santa Claus hat and a pair of festive silk boxers with little reindeers on them.  He tenderly kissed his wife's cheek and asked her, "Have you been a good girl this year, Mrs. Son?"

Blushing, Chichi turned around looked her husband over.  She melted at seeing her sexy saiya-jin in his holiday attire.  "Oh Goku," she cooed, "You look so adorable."

Goku blushed in return.  His eyes began to water as he caught the scent of the pies.

His wife laughed as she placed a slender finger on the tip of his nose.  "I know what you want," she said, "But just one piece for tonight."

"That's not all I want," whispered the saiya-jin as he pulled his wife closer to him, "I have a little Christmas surprise for you."

"G-Goku," Chichi replied with a nervous laugh.

Goku placed a finger over his wife's lips and said, "Not tonight.  I have something else in mind for my little lady."  

"And what is that?"  Chichi asked as she cut herself and her husband a piece of pumpkin pie.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Goku teased, "Now wait here and don't come into the living room until I tell you." 

Chichi shook her head as she watched her husband slip away.  'What's he up to?' she thought as she squirted whipped cream over slices of pie.

Several minutes later Goku popped back into the kitchen.  "Okay Chichi," he said, "Come with me to the living room."

With a plate full of pie in each hand, Chichi anxiously followed her saiya-jin husband into the living room.  He had the hide-a-bed pulled out and the DVD remote in his hand.  Chichi gave him a funny look and asked, "Where's the surprise?"

"Look at the television," Goku replied as he hit the play button.  

Chichi gasped as 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' started.  It was her all-time favourite Christmas special.  She was even more startled when her husband also had a bottle of wine.  Both seldom drank, so it was a special treat saved chiefly for parties and holidays.

The saiya-jin hopped onto the hide-a-bed and asked, "Are you going to come join me or what, Chichi?" 

"Well, of course I am!"  Chichi answered as she sat down next to him and handed him a piece of pumpkin pie.  She also kissed his cheek and whispered, "This is the sweetest thing you've ever done, Goku-Sa."  She placed an arm around his broad shoulders and leaned against him as she watched Snoopy showing off his ice-skating skills on the TV screen.  

Goku grinned like a happy puppy and cuddled his wife.  "Well, this is how I like my Christmas," he said, "Nice and simple with you, Chichi."  He then took a huge bite of his pie, getting a glob of whipped cream on his nose in the process.

A giggle emitted from Chichi as she wiped the whipped cream from her husband's nose with her index finger and placed it in her mouth.  "Ditto," she told him.

The clock struck midnight as the saiya-jin poured the wine into two glasses.  He handed one to his beautiful spouse and said, "Merry Christmas, Chichi."

"Merry Christmas, my Sweet Warrior," she replied and kissed him passionately.

They both gave cheers and snuggled up to one another as Linus gave his famous speech to Charlie Brown about the true meaning of Christmas.  

The End

The greatest gifts come from the heart and may you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year-The Author


End file.
